A Day in Ohtori
by Water Goddess1
Summary: SMRGU X-OVER! Usagi get's to stay a day in Ohtori with her onee-san Juri. What will she do when she sees the horrors(to her, not to Juri) that await there? Can she handle the playboys, the brothersister relationship.., and especially..... Nanami?


" Juri-onee-chan, matte." Usagi wined as she tried to pace herself as well as Juri's own brisk walking. Her sister slowed down, coming to a stroll as she smiled kindly at the younger girl. " Where are we going?"  
Usagi asked as she walked side by side with her adopted sister. " Cafeteria."  
was Juri's one worded answer as she watched for Usagi's expected burst of energy. 

" FOOD!" she exclaimed giving a 'yatta' as she pumped her fist in the air, her silver hair billowing behind her. " What are we waiting for!"  
Usagi exclaimed as she took off with Juri's hand dragging the older girl yet forgetting she knew no idea of where the cafeteria was.

Usagi came to a full stop, her cerulean eyes blinking as she held a hand to the back of her neck and laughed, " Anno, where?" Juri laughed in adoration of the young bunny, taking off racing.

" Juri!" Usagi yelled following her through the maze of her new school. When Juri stopped Usagi skidded to a stop as well her feet causing clouds of dirt to fly up. " Itai! Onee-chan why did"  
but the princess was cut off by the scene before her.

A thin taller willowy girl with long cotton candy hair, almost alike with her beloved Chibiusa's stood in a male uniform, struggling against an older guy with red hair that scarily reminded her of Malachite, though she would actually say that Malachite looked better any time any day.

" Anno." Usagi pried stopping the duo's struggles as she stood beet red.

" Your in the middle of the hallway..." she trailed off, knowing Juri took immense pleasure in this situation.

The girl froze and apologized before running off like a bat out of hell. But the guy slithered up to her causing a frown; he took her hand and kissed it as a gentleman could but Usagi immediately took it away from his lips.

" What is a princess like you doing without a prince?" Touga grinned devilishly at the girl expecting blushing and compliments, but definitely not an eyebrow arch and a, "  
Well my prince is gone for the moment, I'll leave you to take that up with him." Usagi winked consiratorilly and took off pass the guy with Juri in giggles at his slackjaw expression.

" I love this school." Usagi exclaimed rubbing her full tummy and looking longingly at the vending machines across the cafeteria. " Don't even think about it, imouto." Juri warned as she saw Usagi's hand reach towards the student cash card over her cup of tea.

" Demo.." the bunny pouted and looked desperately at the candy bars across the room.

" No." the panther's words were final as she continued drinking her tea, while the bunny whined at her misfortune.

" Your such a glutton sometimes." Juri laughed as she watched her friend rub her tummy as a pregnant woman would. " But an _adorable_ glutton." Usagi corrected, her eyes twinkling merrily.

" Ugh, I probably can't eat for a week." Usagi groaned as she took up off her seat mirroring Juri. " Let's see how long that lasts.." Juri muttered mourning her card's balance. " Nani?" Usagi asked her eyes narrowed at her friend.

" Nothing.." Juri laughed nervously covering up her slip, " Nothing at all." Satisfied with her answer the bunny strolled down the halls towards the music room, or well where she thought the music room was. Her hand reached for the handle as Juri's eyes widened,

" Don't go in there." But her warning was too late as the bunny opened the door.

" Akio-san!" Usagi exclaimed at the school founder as she saw the most horrifying sight her eyes could lay on. " Brother... Sister..." Her words were choked as she wheezed holding onto her chest. " Gomen." she wheezed out as she closed the door on the embarassed lovers. " Kami!" she exclamed as she held onto the laughing Juri for dear life.

" Are they really-"

" Yes."

"And their brother an-"

" Yes."

" Eeew he's her-"

" I know."

" Dear god." the bunny shuddered as she held onto the girl's sleeve. " Anthy and Akio need some serious therapy." The bunny's eyebrows arched at Juri's laughter,.. she really meant it.

" Who does that little hussy think she is." a light haired blonde walked down the hall with her possy. " Utena Tenjou must suffer.." her possy and her cackled as they walked down the hall, heard by Usagi's ears. Discreetly the playful bunny stuck her leg out like she was stretching knowing the panther knew why she suddenly stuck her foot out.

" ! ;!" Nanami let out a string full of curses as she was placed head first into the tile, her blonde hair and skirt flying. " Cover your eyes man!" Usagi screamed as she saw that the girl wore nothing underneath. " Dirty! Dirty Girl!" Usagi muttered in horror as she pointed her finger out accusing the student coucil president's sister.

Nanami blushed deeply as she pulled her skirt down and rushed out of the hallway and away from the shocked and disgusted duo, her possy running after her. Usagi screamed in horror at the aspect, her fist pumped in the air after her adding in an afterthought, " Get some new clothes while we're at it! We know you're rich!" Juri laughed so hard tears fell out as she held her stomach in pain. " You people are some freaks!." the bunny stared wide-eyed in surprise at Juri, looking for an explanation as to why.

" Ne.. Juri"  
" Hai, imouto"  
" I'm hungry"  
Sigh


End file.
